Many thermocouples are encased in metal sheaths. Most are of short length. A few are elongated. "Elongated" as used herein means that the thermocouple has been mechanically lengthened by such means as extrusion, drawing, stretching or the like. This elongation introduces internal stresses which are typically used to compress ceramic insulation particles within the sheath into a more cohesive mass or to shape the thermocouple into some desired final configuration. Conventionally straight wires have been used for the different wires leading to the thermocouple junction. It has been known to form these leads of braided wire to relieve stresses caused by thermal expansion in sheathed thermocouples in high temperature applications, such as 3000.degree. Fahrenheit. Where it is necessary to hold the thermocouple junction in direct contact with the surface to be measured, such as in situations where only limited heat transfer from the surface to thermocouple is desired, it has been known to form exposed coiled wire thermocouples for high resiliency. Breakage of encased thermocouple wires and junctions in applications where substantial thermocouple elongation occurs, such as roll-manufactured encased thermocouples is a significant concern.